moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess and the Goblin/Credits
Opening Logo and Titles *J&M Entertainment presents *"The Princess and the Goblin" Ending Credits *With the Voices of: Joss Ackland, Claire Bloom, Roy Kinnear, Sally Ann Marsh, Rik Mayall, Peggy Mount, Peter Murray, Victor Spinetti, Mollie Sugden and: Frank Rozelaar Green, William Hootkins, Maxine Howe, Steve Lyons, Robin Lyons *Bar Sheet Breakdown: Old Splice *Dialogue Consultant: Judy Rothman *Voices Recorded at: John Wood Studio, Saunders & Gordon, Eco Cyf *Screenplay by: Robin Lyons *Adapted from the novel by: George MacDonald *Characters Designed by: Richard Fawdry, László Ádám, Katalin Bánki *Background Style Created by: Gizella N. Csathó *Pre-Production Visualization by: Mike Wall *Storyboard by: Andrew Offiler and Wayne Thomas *Layouts by: József Gémes With: Sue Butterworth, David Elvin, Tony Ely, Peter Ferk, Wayne Thomas, Marek Fritzinger *Background Artists: David Blake, Errol Bryant, Gizella N. Csathó, Gizella Neuberger, Tímea Otepka, Mike Wall *Key Animators: Katalin Bánki, Lloyd Sutton, Dimitre Bakalov, Chris Webster, Zoltán Madarász, Rick Villeneuve, Edit Szalay, John Miller, Evgueni Linkov, Hugh Workman, László Ádám, Stuart Selkirk, Magda Kecskés, Charlie MaCrae, Iavor Gantchev, Les Gibbard, Yvette Sostarics, Les Orton, Erzsébet Nyírõ, Graham Griffiths, Sándor Békési *Additional Animation: José Solís, José Xavier, Jack Stokes, Kevin Molloy, Gary McCarver, Arril Johnson, Steve Weston, Jørgen Lerdam, Michael Hegmer, Bendt Neilson, Alan Green *Assistant Animators: Roger Philips, Gabriella Kuzma, Tom Beggs, Uri Sekoulov, Nick Roberts, Gabriella Prunner, Chris Glynn, Balázs Farkas, Nicola Densley, Rumiana Vodenitcharova, Éva Raics, Magda Kovács, Anna Botlik, Kiril Nikolov, Rossitza Bakalov, Nikolett Durucz, Melinda Csóka, Román Gerstenkorn, János Tikovits *Inbetweeners: Sue Paton, Szilvia Erdélyi, Emmy Donaldson, Judit Kertész, Zsolt Bajnok, Rhiannon Jones, Andrea Rimanóczy, Andrew Wright, Zoltán Nemes, Andy Griffiths, Eugenia Spasova, Mike Coles, Boris Klissoursky, Ellen Hopkins, Emese Bárczi, Scott Pleydell-Pearce, István Varga, Carl Van Issaker, Viktória Gecsei, Gábor Mateika, Toni Ardolino, Tom Petith, Tim Houghton, Gail Wright, Jill Brookes, Sidse Anderson, Steen Dyrved, Bill Savarese, Deborah Strafford *Paint and Trace Supervisors: Julianna Kiss, Carol Leslie, Elizabet Rózsahegyi, Edit Kõ *Final Checkers: Sara Fairbanks-Williams, Russel Murch *Animation Checker: Paul Smith *Line Test Camera: Mark Peplow, Zoltán Körmendi *Xerox Operators: Dean Roach, Rhys Jones, Zsolt Bányai, Marika Farkas, Ildikó László, Miklós Molnár, Annamária Szikszai, György Vörös, Ágnes Zsolnai *Paint and Trace: Steve Allen, Lynne Anderson, Gábor Balla, Gabriella Bangó, Gizella Barsi, Irén Barta, Jo Beheit, Magdi Buza, Tünde Böszörményi, Emma Crabtree, Melanie Crowley, Júlia Demcsák, Paul Eland, Zsuzsa Eötvös, Rita Fazekas, Margit Fejes, Marcus Freebody, Erika Frei, Ildikó Gaszner, Erika Gaál, Gizella Gonda, Mariann Gonzáles, Gwydion Griffiths, Ágnes Gulyás Kiss, Gizella Gyuris, Kati Gyökössy, Dorottya Gömöri, Rita Götz, Clive Hill, David Hoctor, Andrea Holczinger, Victoria Hornby, Lívia Horváth, Angela Hughes, Karen Hughes, Justin Hulm, Sara James, Ilona Jankovics, Adrian Jenkins, Éva Kaszás, Edit Katona, Gabriella Kovács Gyõrösi, Edit Kovács, Klára Kálmán, Borbála Károlyi, Andrea Kócsán, Márta Kósa, Gabriella Körmöci, Judit Körmöci, Ben Lamb, Magdi László, Ildikó Magda, Éva Margitán, Seb Markham, Ferenc Maróti, Simon Mayal, Helen Mears, Lowri Meredid, Jaqui Miller, Gabriella Molnár, Leslie Morgan, Erika Nagy, Diana Nagybákai, Eta Nánási, Mariann Paris, Lorraine Orton, Meirion Owen, Tracey Paddison, Katie Peck, Kati Pethényi, Lorna Phillips, Jane Price, Sarah Rees, Sue Ryder, Linda Robson, Sarah Selway, Andrea Siba, Sarah Smith, Eleonóra Somorjai, Alla Szabó, Judit Szalai, Júlia Tarbay, Carl Taylor, Pamela Taylor, Cao Tuang Si, Jean Turner, Anita Tárnai, Ilona Tóth, Szilvia Tóth, Andrea Török, Orsolya Török, Pauline Webster, Wendy Wisby, Samantha Yates, Marianna Zoboki and the artists of: Reflex Ltd., Funny Ltd., Bleu Cerise, Whizzline and Cell-Out *Special Effects by: Zsuzsanna Bulyáki, Piroska Martsa *Lettering Devised by: István Orosz *With thanks to: Gyula Dévényi, Bea Bányász, István Zalotay, Ibolya Tóth, Margit Verli *Title Credits by: Geraldö Emanuel, Terry C. Evans *Rostrum Camera by: Árpád Lossonczy, György Varga, Edit Pugner, Nick Smith, Pete Turner, Steve Turner, András Klausz *Editor: Magda Hap *Dubbing Editor: John Griffith *Assistant Dubbing Editor: Anuree De Silva *Color Grading by: Ilona Deimanik *Laboratory: Hungarian Film Laboratory, Technicolor *Colour by: Fuji/Kodak *Title Song: "A Spark Inside Us" Composed by Chris Stuart Lyrics by Robin Lyons Sung by Paul Keating with Sally Ann Marsh and the Pendyrus Male Choir *Orchestration: János Novák *Orchestra: WYX Symphony Orchestra *Conductor: Gyula Jármai *Synclavier Sound: Andy Kennedy *Dubbing Engineer: Clive Pendry *Sound Director: Imre András Nyerges *Sound Engineer: Tamás Márkus *Foley Artist: Julie Ankerson *Foley Engineer: Ted Swanscott *Sound Created in the studios of MAFILM, Hungarian Dubbing and Video Company and De Lane Lea Ltd. *Music Composed by: István Lerch *For Pannonia Film Company Assistant to the Director: Magdolna Jehoda International Co-ordinators: Lóránd Poich, Magdolna Sebestyén Secretary to the Producer: Catherine Liddle Production Accountant: H. Martin Smith and Co. Book Keeper: Shirley Webster Runners: Nicola Stockford, Kim Haines, Lee Smithson, Johnny Burns, Greg Evans, Tom Crowther, Gethin Thomas, Llinos Jones-Williams Completion Guarantor: Film Finance Ltd. Production Representatives for S4C: Christopher Grace, Emyr Byron Hughes, Darrel James Production Representatives for NHK: Hideo Ihara *For Siriol Productions Studio Manager: Lynne Stockford Production Manager: Pete Turner *Line Producer: Emõke Marsovszky *Animation Director: Les Orton *Executive Producers: Steve Walsh and Marietta Dárdai *Producer: Robin Lyons *Director: József Gémes *A Siriol Productions/Pannonia Film Company Production *In Association with: S4C Wales and NHK Enterprises *Copyright MCMXCI *This film is dedicated to babies born this production: Stella Lyons, Joshua Sutton, Alex Griffiths, Max Villeneuve, Tom and Nathan Fawdry, Jon Wall, Gáspár Békési, Benedek Fellai, Peter Bakalov, Rebecca Miller, Rebekah Hassan *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres Category:Credits